Truth
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Benar tidak selalu benar, kebenaran tidak akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Dikala kau diberi kemampuan untuk mengetahui keseluruhan kebenaran yang ada, kau bisa merasa tersiksa jika kurang mampu menahan perih.
1. Reality

* * *

_._

_._

_Kata Ibu, mataku seindah mata milik Ayah._

_._

_._

_Kata Ayah, mataku sehebat mata milik Ibu._

_._

_._

_Tapi…_

_._

_Aku sangat membencinya…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Truth**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**First Step: Reality**

_Untukku, kenyataan terlalu menyiksa…_

**_***_**

"Hinata.", panggil seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang. "Sudah saatnya.", ujarnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil hanya menoleh perlahan, lalu Ia beranjak dari kursi tempat Ia duduk dan menaruh buku yang baru saja Ia baca di atas meja.

"Iya, Kakak…" Gadis—yang dipanggil Hinata itu, menghampiri Sang Kakak.

"Ayo," Sang Kakak menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lemah, "mobilnya sudah siap di depan."

Dengan anggun—lebih tepatnya, lesu, Hinata berjalan menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki kakaknya yang terhitung cepat. Limosin hitam pekat tengah menunggu mereka berdua—dengan seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam.

"Silahkan, Tuan Neji, Nona Hinata." Ujar lelaki itu sambil membukakan pintu limosin untuk mereka. Neji membantu Hinata untuk menaikinya terlebih dahulu, lalu menaiki limosin, dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aburame, bunganya sudah ada?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya," Aburame Shino masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesinnya dan bersiap untuk menyetir, "anda bisa mengambil buket bunganya di meja kecil sebelah anda.", ujarnya sambil mengemudi.

Neji mengambil buket bunga kecil yang ada di meja kecil di sebelahnya, seperti yang telah dikatakan Shino sebelumnya, lalu diserahkannya pada Hinata.

"Setangkai anyelir merah jambu…" Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Besar sekali.", sahut Neji, Ia sadar ada selembar kertas terjatuh dari buket bunga itu.

'_Dari Yamanaka Ino; untuk Hyuuga Hinata._' benak Neji. Ia pun segera menyodorkan selembar kertas itu pada Hinata. Hinata segera menaruh buket bunga yang diamatinya sedari tadi di pangkuannya, dan segera menerima dan membaca selembar kertas itu.

_**Anyelir merah jambu, sudah kupilihkan setangkai yang lumayan raksasa untukmu. Aku memilihnya karena--ingin saja. Ehehe. Tapi cantik, 'kan? Kupikir, untuk tahun ini sebaiknya satu tangkai saja, tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Kalau banyak-banyak, anyelirnya terlihat aneh (bagiku), karena itu aku memilihkan setangkai yang besar. Semoga kau senang menerimanya. Oh ya, aku turut berdoa untuk Ibumu. Tertanda, Yamanaka Ino.**_

Hinata selesai membaca selembar surat dari Ino, salah satu sahabatnya, mengamati simbol huruf 'Y' yang dihiasi dengan ornamen bunga mawar berduri di bagian bawah surat; simbol _Yamanaka Flower Shop_. Toko bunga yang paling terkenal, dan paling mewah.

Bibir Hinata melengkung, membentuk satu senyuman kecil.

Neji yang menyadarinya, tersenyum dan penasaran. "Ada apa?", tanyanya pelan pada adiknya. Hinata hanya menggeleng. Neji tersenyum lagi dan menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya adiknya bisa tersenyum lagi setelah murung sejak tadi pagi; karena mereka akan pergi ke _tempat itu_.

_Ckiit._ "Sudah sampai, Nona Hinata, Tuan Neji." Ujar Shino, lalu Ia turun dan membukakan pintu limosin untuk mereka berdua.

Saat Shino menuntun Hinata untuk keluar mobil, "A-anu," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "panggil saja Hinata, a-aku boleh memanggilmu.. Shino, 'kan?", ujar Hinata agak gagap. Ia tidak bisa langsung terbiasa dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Baiklah, Nona—err—Hinata. Kau boleh memanggilku Shino." Ujar pramuwisma yang baru dipekerjakan oleh Neji itu.

Neji yang sudah berada di luar limosin, menyadari tangan kosong Hinata. "Hinata, buket bunganya?", tanya Neji.

Hinata melirik ke tangannya. '_Eh? Kukira sudah aku bawa._', pikirnya, lalu Ia meringkuk ke dalam mobil—sebelum Shino sempat menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, mengambil buket bunga tadi, "Hampir saja tertinggal".

Senyum Neji yang muncul karena tingkah laku Hinata barusan, hilang.

"Ayo, Hinata…" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan melalui sebuah gerbang, di samping gerbang itu ada sebuah papan bertuliskan '_Graveyard_'. Shino menyalakan mesin limosinnya, untuk diparkirkan ke suatu tempat.

Hinata melangkah pelan, bersama Neji yang memegang pundaknya. Hinata menoleh ke arah kanan, ke arah kiri. 'Ramai' sekali. 'Orang-orang' menatap Hinata tajam, wajah Hinata memucat. Hinata sudah hampir menangis, tapi Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Tenang, Hinata. Ada aku.", bisik Neji pelan. Hati Hinata agak tenang karenanya.

'_Tak apa, Hinata._', gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata dan Neji terus berjalan, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan 'keramaian' itu. Hinata berhenti melangkah, begitu juga dengan Neji. Hinata mendekatkan buket bunga yang digenggamnya sedari tadi ke hidungnya, menghirup wangi bunga anyelir pilihan Ino. Lalu Ia membungkuk dan menaruh buket bunga itu di atas gundukkan tanah.

**Shiina Ayume—Hyuuga Ayume; 2 September XXXX - 22 Desember XXXX.**

Setelah membungkuk beberapa saat sambil menatap ukiran huruf pada batu nisan di depan gundukkan tanah itu, Hinata berdiri, lalu mendekatkan kedua pergelangan lengannya di dada, dan menutup matanya—begitu juga dengan Neji.

'_Ibu, beristirahatlah yang tenang…_', ujar Hinata dalam hati. Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji, "Kakak,", panggil Hinata, "Kakak sudah selesai berdoa untuk Ibu?" Neji hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali." Neji mengerti, Hinata tidak suka 'keramaian' di sini—walaupun Ia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan 'keramaian' itu sendiri.

Setelah berjalan menjauh dari batu nisan Sang Ibunda, Hinata berhenti melangkah. Masih beberapa langkah lagi untuk keluar dari kuburan raksasa itu, tapi kenapa Hinata berhenti?

"Hinata…?", tanya Neji untuk memastikan apakah keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Kakak—anak itu—menangis…" Ujar Hinata sambil mendekati sebuah batu nisan.

**Hinata's POV—**

"Hu-hu-huaa… I-Ibu…" Anak kecil itu menangis. Seorang gadis kecil. Pakaiannya lusuh, berhias lumpur. Malang sekali… Aku mendekatinya, dan membungkuk, menyetarakan kepalaku dengannya yang pendek.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis…?" Tanyaku pelan, gadis kecil dengan pakaian kotor itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah batu nisan di belakangnya. "Eh—kenapa dengan batu nisan itu?", tanyaku pelan, aku takut melukai perasaannya dan membuatnya menangis lebih kencang lagi.

"I—bu…", ujarnya lemah, terbata-bata di antara isak tangisnya.

Mataku kembali menatap batu nisan yang ditunjuknya tadi. Yuko Motohashi; sambil menatap tanggal lahir dan kematiannya—aku bisa tahu. Ia ibu dari gadis kecil ini, dan meninggal di usia muda. Kecelakaan, mungkin.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus, ya…", ujarku pendek sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia menatapku lemah, berhenti menghapus air matanya. "Kalau begitu, ibumu akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini…", ujarku lagi.

Gadis kecil itu menghapus air matanya yang baru saja berhenti mengalir, dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu…" Ia mendekat padaku, "Kakak ikut aku, ya…"

"Eh…?" Tangan kiriku ditariknya, kuat sekali.

—**end of Hinata's POV.**

_GREB!_

Dengan sigap, Neji menarik tangan kanan Hinata sekuat tenaga—dan seketika, mereka terhempas.

"Eh…? Ka-kak…?", panggil Hinata pada Neji, lemah.

"Hampir saja.", ujar Neji pelan sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"…Gadis kecil itu hilang…", gumam Hinata.

"Seperti biasa…" Neji memegang tangan Hinata erat, "…Kau hampir dibawa hantu gentayangan lagi…", dan menariknya kuat-kuat tapi perlahan. Ia tidak mau lama-lama di kuburan yang membuat Hinata takut itu.

"Maaf…" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "…Kakak, tolong tunggu sebentar, ya… Sebentaaar saja…" Neji tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Hinata. Tetapi Ia hanya bisa menurut.

Hinata mendekat pada nisan tadi, nisan milik Nyonya Yuko Motohashi. Dia membungkuk, lalu menyematkan doa. Dia menoleh ke sebuah nisan di sampingnya, dia baca baik-baik nama yang tertera di nisan itu, **Chiyako Motohashi**—marga yang sama. Hinata langsung menyematkan doa ke arah nisan milik 'Chiyako'.

'_Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu…_'

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata berdiri dan berlari kecil, menyusul Neji.

_*******_

"Kami pulang", sahut Hinata dan Neji bersamaan setelah menutup pintu.

"Selamat datang", sambut seorang gadis bercepol dua, dan seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang—dengan warna yang sama persis dengan Neji, dan mata yang tak berbeda dengan mata milik Hinata dan Neji.

"Ah, Tenten, sejak kapan tiba? Kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu?" Tanya Hinata dengan riang.

"Ahaha. Kedatanganku kesini mendadak, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi lain halnya kalau Neji mengijinkanmu menggunakan telepon genggam", ujar gadis bernama Tenten itu sambil melirik ke arah Neji.

"T—Tenten! Kau 'kan tahu, belum saatnya Hinata menggunakan alat modern seperti itu!" Sahut Neji.

"Haaha. Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku tahu.", ujar Tenten yang sudah sering mendengar celoteh seperti itu dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kak Hinata, ayo mandi", ajak Hanabi yang senang sekali kalau mandi bersama Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ajakan adik kecilnya itu. "Baiklah—Tenten, Kak Neji, aku mandi dulu saja, yaa." Neji dan Tenten hanya mengangguk dengan senyum.

Sesaat setelah sosok Hinata dan Hanabi menghilang, Tenten duduk di kursi taman—dengan Neji yang mengikutinya.

"Tadi—bagaimana? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Tenten yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat Neji.

"Sepertinya Ia melihat arwah anak-anak—dan terhanyut, lagi. Untung sempat kutolong. Tapi—dia terlalu baik, setelah hampir 'diajak' oleh arwah itu, dia mendoakannya." Jelas Neji. Tenten tersenyum. "A-apa sih, tersenyum seperti itu?", tanya Neji dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak, tidak," Tenten menggeleng, "kalau berbicara tentang Hinata, pasti kau berbicara banyak", ujar Tenten.

"Wa-wajar! Aku 'kan kakaknya."

"Haha. Tapi—dia tegar sekali, ya…" Ujar Tenten, mulai serius.

"Ha? Oh, ya…", tanggap Neji.

"22 Desember… Di Hari Ibu, Ibunya meninggal—dan kemampuan matanya menguat, dia tidak hanya bisa melihat roh-roh biasa… Tapi juga arwah gentayangan yang selalu 'mengajak'nya pergi…" Ucap Tenten.

"Tadinya kukira itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, tapi justru itu yang mempengaruhi hidupnya. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi sewaktu aku mampir ke sekolahnya sewaktu SMP dulu, Ia ternyata dimaki-maki oleh teman-temannya karena 'penglihatan'nya. Setelah menyelesaikan tahun pertama di SMP, dia trauma. Dia jadi takut berbicara kepada orang-orang. Dia jadi harus menjalani _home school_ kalau dia masih mau mendapat pendidikan."

"Tragis sekali…", ucap Tenten. "Kalau begitu, dengan sifatnya yang pemalu dan tertutup itu, aku jadi agak khawatir dengan masa depannya nanti—tentang rumah tangganya, tentu saja. Dia berhak untuk jatuh cinta…"

Neji berdiri, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku sudah menjodohkannya."

"Eeh!? Tapi—"

"Aku tahu!" Neji memotong kata-kata Tenten, "Dia memang berhak jatuh cinta. Tapi—aku ingin dia mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Tenten hanya menghela nafas panjang sebagai reaksi dari perkataan kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu… Aku mengerti…"

* * *

Terinspirasi dari komik **Angel From The End** karya Erika Kurahashi.

Keliatan nggak alurnya? *cengok*. Ada yang OOC nggak? Tell me! Ecchan pengen sekali-kali bikin yang nggak OOC nih. Ada yang nggak ngerti juga? Bilang lagi! Lewat review yaa #geplaaaak#. Shiina Ayume--Shiina diambil dari.. lupa! #tendaang#, sedangkan Ayume--dari diskusi saya sama **meL**. Pengen yang ada 'me'-nya, tapi susah. Tadinya mau Megumi, tapi--kalo Megumi terlalu pasaran, berkesan cewek periang juga. Tapi kalo Ayume, 'kan ada 'Ayu'-nya, 'kan artinya cantik(itu sih bahasa Indonesia). Cocok nggak kalo mamanya Shiina Ayume yang masih unknown itu? Yuko Motohashi diambil dari nama ibu-ibu yang ada di komik **Yakikate! Japan** nomor 4 deh kayaknya. Chiyako sendiri diambil dari komik **First Boyfriend** alias **Hatsukare**; Chiyako itu nama asli dari Cha-chan.

Pengumuman! Yeeees si ecchan mau ikut tarka, banyak cowo cakep #digeplak Kazu#. Eh? Apdetan Lovely Days? Whee, err--nanti yak. XD

Jangan nanyain apdetan ini, sibuk brow! *Eyebrow? gaje*. Ujian Negara datang seminggu setelah saya ultah. Baca, seminggu setelah 18 april. Minta kado doong, ibu-ibuuu! #bakaar#

Review dongdongdong yayaya? 'Kan baiiik. XD

OH IYA, INI BAIKNYA GENRE-NYA APA YAAAA? TTATT

_Withalotofloves, Lillian Ecchan dei Cancero(?)_

* * *


	2. Fear

* * *

"_Jauhi saja dia!"_

_._

_._

"_Hei, kenapa kau bersamanya? Jangan dekati dia! Kau mau 'dibawa' mati olehnya?!"_

"_Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tapi—mengerikan sekali, yaa."_

"_Jangan! Jangan dekati aku! Dasar gila!"_

_._

_._

"_Hei, kau tak apa? Acuhkan saja mereka."_

* * *

**Truth**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Second Step: Fear**

Hinata membuka matanya, menatap pagi dengan pandangan memelas. Dia telah bangun dari tidurnya, dan beranjak untuk duduk sejenak.

'_Mimpi buruk…_'

Dia berjalan lunglai ke arah kamar mandi. Menatap wajahnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang berantakan di cermin. Lalu, ia membasuh wajahnya.

'_Tapi kenapa harus mimpi seperti itu…? Tapi—_'

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kembali wajahnya yang terpampang di cermin.

'—_itu mengingatkanku akan kebaikannya._'

Dan tersiratlah lengkungan kecil di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum puas.

_*******_

"Apa? Hari ini kau mau bertamu ke rumah gadis itu?" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Neji memutar badannya setelah menyantap habis sarapan paginya. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Hari ini aku banyak pekerjaan—lembur, malah. Tidak bisa."

"Ta—tapi… 'Kan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sesering mungkin… Err—Shino…! Ya, Shino! Shino saja yang mengantarku", sahut Hinata.

"Tapi—kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa…"

"Tenanglah."

"Eh? Tenten?" Neji memutar badan ke arah sumber suara. Semalam Tenten menginap.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Hinata. Tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Tenten seraya menyiapkan sendiri sarapan paginya—_pancake_ dengan sirup coklat.

Neji termangu, mengernyitkan dahinya. Menimang-nimang usul Tenten. Hinata hanya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah." ujar Neji seadanya, melenyapkan rasa kekhawatiran Hinata, Hinata tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu—Tenten, aku titip Hinata—Hinata, aku titip Tenten."

"Baiklah." ujar Hinata pelan. Tenten hanya tersenyum.

"Baik-baik di tempat kerja, ya." Sahut Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Sesaat setelah sosok Neji lenyap, Tenten selesai menyantap sarapannya.

"_Well_, sudah mandi?" tanya Tenten seraya mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Sudah, tentu saja." ujar Hinata pelan. "Jangan-jangan kau belum?" tanya Hinata sambil menuangkan susu panas dari teko besar pada gelasnya dan gelas Tenten.

"Sudah," Tenten meneguk susunya, "kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Sekarang—" Hinata meneguk habis susunya, "—kalau kau sudah siap tentunya."

"Boleh-boleh saja, lagipula aku sudah siap." Tenten beranjak dari kursinya, "Yuk."

Hinata tersenyum, beranjak dari kursinya, dan berlari kecil ke arah Tenten.

"Shino," panggil Hinata pelan pada Shino yang masih setia berdiri di samping limosin, "limosinnya sudah siap?" Shino hanya membungkuk, mewakili jawaban 'ya' dengan penuh hormat pada Sang Majikan.

"Tunggu.", ucap Tenten pendek, menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Ada apa…?", tanya Hinata perlahan.

"Kita kita akan pergi bertamu dengan mobil ini?" Tanya Tenten membalas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Y-ya, tentu saja, lah. Ada apa…? Kau terbiasa menaiki limosin bersama Kak Neji, 'kan?"

"Err," Tenten memperhatikan limosin itu, "bukan apa, tapi rasanya mencolok sekali kalau kita pergi ke kota dengan limosin ini."

Hinata menyentuh dagunya, memikir ulang apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tenten. "Iya juga, ya…"

"Kalau begitu—pakai mobilku saja, _OK_?", ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir di garasi dengan jari jempol.

"Boleh…!", ujar Hinata. "Rasanya sudah lama, yaa, terakhir kali aku menaiki mobil ini.", ujar Hinata senang, sambil menaiki itu.

"Hahaha. Sejak kapan ya? Ah, ya! Setahun yang lalu, ya," Tenten tertawa kecil seraya memasuki mobil, "sejak aku men-_service_ mobil ini di Itali karena kecelakaan itu."

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tenten, sih."

"Hm?", sahut Tenten sambil memasukan kunci mobil ke dalam _slot _kunci, dan menyalakan mesin mobil setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau juga, sih. Pakai kabur dari polisi segala.", ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Hahaha!" Tenten tertawa, dikendalikannya mobil itu dan keluar rumah, keluar dari gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. "Habisnya—aku lupa membawa Surat Ijin Mengendarai, dan aku malas kalau harus ditanya-tanyai."

"Haha… Omong-omong, kok rasanya panas sekali, ya…", ujar Hinata perlahan karena kepanasan. Tangan kanannya mengibas-ngibas, memberi angin-anginan pada wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat—walaupun dia tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak akan menghilangkah hawa panas itu, dan membuka jendela mobil.

"Eh? Hinata, jangan dibuka.", baru saja jendela mobil terbuka sebagian, Hinata langsung menutupnya kembali. "Panas, panas terik malah lebih panas lagi." Tenten menyalakan _AC_ mobil, pikirnya, hal itulah yang akan menolong masalah mereka.

"Wah, terima kasih, Tenten.", ujar Hinata, suhu mobil menurun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"_Anytime_," Tenten masih sibuk mengendalikan mobilnya dengan serius. "Ah!"

"Hm? Ada apa?", tanya Hinata yang penasaran dengan 'ah' Tenten.

"Mengingat kejadian yang dulu—aku tidak bawa Surat Ijin Mengemudi…" ujar Tenten tenang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—dengan perasaan yang menunjukkan kalau seakan-akan dia tidak bersalah.

"Aah~! Tenten ini…", gumam Hinata khawatir sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Hahaha.", dan tawa kecil dari Tenten.

_*******_

"Permisi," ujar Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan. Seseorang membukakan pintu dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu—yang tak lupa dengan mata emerald-nya, memakai pakaian seragam—atasan berhiaskan motif _checkered green_, dan pita berwarna hijau tua.

"Ah…" 5 detik, "Hinataa! Lama tidak berjumpa!", ujar gadis itu sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Iya, ahaha. Ah—" Tawa Hinata lenyap seketika ketika ia melihat serombongan gadis yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sakura—seragam sekolah mereka, memperhatikan mereka; menjadi pandangan kosong.

"Sakura," panggil salah seorang gadis berkacamata dan rambutnya yang merah, "kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan orang itu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mau dibawa mati olehnya? Usir dia sekarang juga, Haruno Sakura!", ujarnya lagi dengan nada membentak. Serombongan gadis lainnya berlindung di balik pundak Karin—memihaknya, tentunya.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Karin dan kawan-kawannya, dan tersenyum. "Karin, kalian semua, kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah merepotkanku dengan menjiplak pekerjaan rumah hasil kerja kerasku dan Ino, dan juga menyusahkanku dengan menghabiskan semua persediaan makananku selama seminggu. Terima kasih, aku juga sampai harus membereskan barang-barang yang berserak karena 'pesta' kecil yang kalian buat disini. Silahkan, aku akan selalu bersedia membukakan pintu untuk memberikan kalian jalur keluar dari ruang apartemenku.", ujarnya panjang lebar—dengan amat tersangat jujur. Itu bukan pesan tersirat. Karin tersenyum kecut.

"Cih." Karin meludah ke tembok, dan seseorang berseragam sama dengan mereka semua, muncul tergesa-gesa.

"A-ada apa ini?!" Tanyanya diselimuti penasaran dan khawatir. Tangannya menyingkirkan sehelai rambut pirang yang menghalangi pemandangan mata kanannya yang didominasikan warna biru jernih itu.

"Hei, Ino!", bentak Karin. "Kau ikut kami, tidak?"

"Hah?" Ino melongo. "Maksudmu? Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah! Ikut kami atau tidak!?", bentak Karin, memotong ucapan Ino.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Matanya menyadari akan kehadiran Hinata, dan mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Pulanglah," ujar Ino pelan, sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Karin.

"Ck!" Karin dan kawan-kawannya mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan pulang. Tapi Sakura mencegatnya.

"Perlu aku antar menuruni tangga?", tawar Sakura dengan senyum.

"Tidak perlu!", teriak Karin seraya menepis pundak Sakura. Sakura nyaris terhempas, tapi dipegang oleh Tenten.

Sesaat setelah Karin menghilang, Sakura berhenti tersenyum palsu. Ia tersenyum lagi, tapi bukan senyum palsu—lagi. "Terima kasih, Tenten.", dan Tenten membalas balik senyum Sakura. "Ah—ayo, masuk, masuk!"

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino segera memasuki ruang apartemen Sakura.

"Maaf, yaa. Agak berantakan," ujar Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Erm—Sakura," panggil Hinata perlahan.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Ada apa?"

"A-apa tidak apa-apa, kalau kau.. mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Karin dan kawan-kawannya…?" Hinata memandang Ino, "Apa—tidak apa-apa, kalian memperlakukan mereka seperti itu…?", tanyanya agak takut dan khawatir. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Hinata," Sakura memegang pundak Hinata, dan menuntunnya untuk duduk bersama di sofa, "besok, mereka pasti akan mendekatiku seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dan meminjam hasil pekerjaan rumahku—untuk dijiplak tentunya." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Be—benarkah…?", tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Sakura mengangguk pelan, seraya tersenyum. "Ka-kalau Ino…?"

"Huh? Aku?", ucap Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ino tertawa, "Tidak, tidak apa. Mereka pasti akan mendekati aku; memanfaatkanku seperti mereka memanfaatkan Sakura."

"Memanfaatkan apanya…?"

"Mereka pasti akan mendekatiku kalau mereka mau didekati laki-laki," Ino mengedipkan matanya, "mereka memanfaatkan kecantikanku tentunya, bukan kepintaranku, aku tidak sepintar Sakura.", ujar Ino menyimpulkan. Sakura dan Tenten tertawa.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah," Tenten ikut duduk di sofa, menaruh sebuah kantung plastik besar.

"Apa itu?", tanya Ino dan Sakura penasaran. Hinata dan Tenten tersenyum.

"_Cake_!", teriak Sakura dan Ino girang, bersamaan setelah membuka bungkus plastik itu.

* * *

Apdetan sebelum kembali ke sekolah besok! Di chapter ini ecchan mau 'insert' buat friendship, lagi takut buat bikin hantu-hantuan. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya lebih serius. Buat chapter ini, maaf pendeek, ugyaa~. Disini yaa nerangin gimana masa lalunya Hinata, ya? Oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya, ada _pramuwisma_; itu maksudnya pelayan, gitu, pake majas ameliorisasi(ameliorisasi ato ameliorasi? Lupaa), mumpung materi Bahasa Indonesia di tempat les lagi itu, hahaha.

CURHATAN. Diketik sambil nginget kelakuan 'Karin' di kelas. Diketik sambil nyari gambar cosplay Kipi di _photobucket_. Gila, dia imut banget. Omong-omong, ada pembaca **-man** karya Hoshino Katsura? Yaampun kereeen. Tokoh-tokohnya sebagian besar mirip tokoh-tokoh di Naruto! 8D

Saran, waktu lagi baca chapter ini, sambil denger lagu **Open** punya Demi Lovato. Berasa 'nyes' gitu deh.

**SPECIAL THANKS PLUS REVIEW REPLIES: Faika Araifa**(_Ohoho. Yah, begitulah kira-kira. Ahaha, nyadar, udah lama nggak renang. Ini apdetannyaa._)**, Kosuke Gege males log in**(_Nyuhuh? Emangnya mereka masih eksis? *ngebunuh bareng Neji*. Hinata-nya keburu kabur kalo gitu huahaha. Omong-omong, kapan anda mau insyaf, nak? #dihajar#_.)**, meL de ann**(_Disini lebih pendek lagi, dek. Uh *mencambuk* iya aku banyak mau, hh *bete*. Aduh, maksudku genre semua chapter, dek. Lah? Bukannya udah dikasitau di SMS?_)**, sabaku no panda-kun**(_Eh? Keren? *hidung ngapung*. Eeh? Jangan suka KibaHina! Nanti nyesel loh! #dirajam Kazu#. Ini apdetannyaa._)**, nita-chan!is tantei!**(_Ohoho gapapa kok. Err--aku nggak mau buru-buru dulu, hehe. Ohoho, ini apdetannyaa._)**, Helen Lautner**(_Hee. Waw, padahal aku asal milih karena aku doyan angka 2, dan pengen ngejadiin si Ayume itu Virgo. He? Neji jadi kakak, bukan sepupu, mungkin nanti bakal diceritain tentang itu. Tarka itu Tarang Karuna, hehe. Ini apdetannyaa._)**, Deeandra Hihara**(_Wah, yaampun, makasiih. Uhuhu, ini apdetannyaa. Udah di-review, kan?_)**, vanz**(_Wah makasih huwahuwa. Waw, ini apdetannyaa._)**, Karupin . 69**(_Nggak diangkat dari komik kok, keinspirasi doang. Disini beda jauh sama komiknya. Milih anyelir gara-gara pas di GaiaOnline, keinget carnation, hehe. Hu, gara-gara nonton HaMon tuh. Eeeh, nonton HaMon ngga ngajak-ngajak nih tante! Jah, genre secara keseluruhan maksudnya... Oh iya juga ya hahaha._)**, kakkoii-chan**(_Ohoho, iya, makasiih. Eh? Ngalir? Air kali? #disambit#_)**, ambudaff**(_Waah, nggak usah semua kok, Ambu-sama. Hehe. 1.__ Oke. Hee, guru Bahasa Indonesia ecchan bukan Bu Neneng, selama di 13jhs, ecchan nggak pernah diajar sama Bu Neneng, hehe. Guru BI ecchan itu Bu Yuyun, ehehe. 2.__ He? Wah?! Ghee-senpai, ecchan nggak ada maksud ngopiket loh.. cuma kepikiran kacamata item Shino... 3.__ Wahwahwah, maaf maaf, soalnya ecchan gatau bunyi limosin kayak gimana, hehe. 4.__ Waah, makasiih. Ohoho, kalo kuenya nggak terlanjur masuk perut saya duluan yaa #dirajam#. Wahwah, baca saja kelanjutannya ehehe._)**, nadd**(_Supernatural-Romance sih, sama kayak genre fic ini, hehe. Thanks *wink*._)**, uchiwa wara wiri**(_Waah kakaaak~ tumben dateng ke fic ecchan huahaha. Makasih oke kaak *grin*._)**, akatsutsumi ayayuki**(_Waw makasih. Penasaran? Baca terus yaa._)**, uthie-chan**(_Err--mungkin nanti diceritakan seiring dengan berjalannya cerita~ aku mau-mau ajaa, kok. Kazu kan terobsesi sama hal-hal serem gitu #dipukul Kazu#. Udah di-review yang SasuSaku, kan?_)**, himura kyou**(_Mata sakti? Huhhahaha. Hoho. Bukan pacar, langsung tunangan, jeung. Ini apdetannyaa._)**, la auteur Dani**(_Okey nanti aku pertimbangin~ Oh iya juga ya. Tapi aku ngga suka film Mirror__.. Makasiih. Ini apdetannyaa_)**.**

**_Review dongdong yayayaa~_** XD

_Withlotsathankiesloveshugsandkisses, Lillian Ecchan Lovato dei Jonas dei Cancero._ #digebuk Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, sama Kazu#.

* * *


End file.
